nezchronfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A work in progress timeline of events in the series. This thing is ancient, and needs reworking. The Aen calendar uses the same point in time for BCE/CE separation as Earth does, in an attempt to keep oddities between their distinct timescales at a minimum. Prior to recording *Apx. BCE130000 **Arrival of the sun goddess, Jinathora, to the planet's surface *Apx. BCE73200 **Oldest known remains of non-human sentient life *Apx. BCE61980 **Sun goddess establishes the 16 lesser divine positions, as well as the positions' initial holders, in response to her growing inability to perform all of the activities the lesser 16 would later be tasked with *Apx. BCE32400 **Theorized starting point of significant civilization BCE10000s *BCE18519 **First magicians arise on account of divine application **Ancient magic theory comes to be in mass use *BCE17414 **Large cities suddenly sprout up worldwide out of seemingly nowhere thanks to liberal application of magic **Six primary elemental magic types recorded *BCE17377 **Destination point of Justin's initial time jump. *BCE15044 **Church of the Winged Ones established, noted as the first and largest religion that does not focus on the 16 physical gods. *BCE13977 **Light and Dark magic types recorded **Sudden cataclysmic destruction of most established cities; suspected connection to the rise of Light and Dark magic *BCE11014 **Marsus islands start to form BCE1000s - CE0 *BCE3394 **Justin accidentally ascends to TriWing status, comatose for decades *BCE3365 **Justin awakes. Abolishes first name. Returns to home year. *BCE1577 **Users of ancient magic now few and far between **Continent shows visible and rapid splitting in multiple places; Marsus islands slowly move into the widening gap *BCE1119 **Rise of Cypheomarsan imperial dictatorship *BCE966 **Cypheomarsus' power reaches peak under Emperor Herahi IV; Empire controls 4/5 of known world *BCE544 **Civil war in westernmost areas of imperial territory *BCE492 **Western territories violently secede, resulting in creation of early Saberus, currently named Zeio *BCE419 **Eastern and western continents recognized as entirely separate at this point. Land bridges still connecting the two vanish within the next 30 years, be it by natural causes or for civil/military purposes. *BCE324 **Cypheomarsus invades Zeio; Met with surprisingly great resistance **War declared - C.M. / Zeio CE100s *CE714 **Birth of Lorena Metera, Zeio *CE118 **Rebellion in Cypheus led by Leii Devin I; Devin takes power *CE120 **Turning point in war at the hands of a mysterious metal beast, resulting in temporary truce between parties; In the end Zeio had been left at a much needed advantage, on top of Devin's acting to stop the war entirely, which is made difficult due to segregation of military and government following revolution. *CE127 **Cypheomarsus ceases attacks; Zeio officially independent *CE134 **Cyphean government fully reestablished, Devin takes position as absolute monarch and instates hereditary rule, to the surprise of few *CE214 **Date of oldest known mined mahdrion. At this point its properties were unknown. *CE319 **Zeio changed to Saberus so as to sever any and all remaining ties to the empire *CE645 **Mahdrion's energy-generating properties discovered. Quickly becomes staple material globally 1000s *1114 **Marsus becomes separate entity from Cypheus *1319 **Two rather small territories secede from Cypheus separately and peacefully resulting in the countries of Gazo and Natei *1417 **Gazo discovers large amounts of fossil fuel underground within borders. All but immediately starts attempting to access it. *1676 **Saberus discovered to have massive supplies of mahdrion compared to the rest of the world. Country becomes far better funded and more industrially capable as its supplies and items made from the material come to be in remarkably high demand, especially overseas. Thus triggering, **'Aen Industrial Revolution' *1790 **Turis borders established **Mining operations set up in northern Turis *1798 **Birth of Vega Joph *1830 **Saberus and Turis, controlled by furs and humans respectively, grow more distant from eachother politically, eventually leading up to a cold war **Northern Turis separates from the rest of the country, becoming X and, for its own safety, declaring itself permanently combat-neutral *1844 **Birth of Barton West *1924 **Saberus and Turis's situation escalates into a full scale war between the two **X crystals first discovered *1948 **End of Saberus-Turis war (Stalemate) **Saberus government broken apart from single entity into multiple governments separated by solidly defined political boundaries. Country becomes a confederacy - still recognized as a single whole with all areas focused on mutual benefit but with many different governments scattered about as opposed to a single defined. *1977 **Birth of King Leroy Devin II 2000s *2018 **Cypheus becomes a technological juggernaut resulting in its becoming tech capital of the world **Turis splits into two halves due to ideological and sociopolitical differences **Birth of Len Devin *2033 **Abandoned building on Saberus mountainside claimed by Justin and Thomas West *2036 **Present Day **Birth of Leroy Devin III **Justin enters time portal leading to far past. *2037 **Return of Justin from time joyride **Len Devin comes into power. *2044 **West Turis declares war on its eastern counterpart *2051 **W.T. defeated **West Turis isolates itself from the rest of the world temporarily *2095 **Mysterious cataclysmic event - Most of world population vanishes along with a good deal of tech **Subterranean towns are, oddly, uneffected *2120 **Survivors of cataclysm emerge to find overworld retaken by natural processes *2180 **Major locations rebuilt but civilization spread is moderated in environmental protection attempts 2200s Onward TBW